The present invention relates to an electrophotographic copying machine and, more particularly, to an independent dual electrophotographic copying machine.
An electrophotographic copying machine produces an electrostatic latent image on a photoreceptor with an optical system. The latent image corresponds to an image on a copy document such as a manuscript or book to be copied. A developing device is provided so that toner particles are electrically adhered to the latent image, so that the latent image becomes visible as a toner image. The toner image is transferred onto a copy paper via a transference charger.
There is present an improved electrophotographic copying machine of the type which can copy two parts of one-document image onto two individual papers or both sides of one paper, which is referred to as "dual copying machine" herein. In such a machine, conventionally, a first part of document and a second part of document are copied by two different copy cycles. A first and second documents are mounted on a first part and a second part of a document table, respectively, in which a necessary number of copies and the size of the copy paper are selected. Thereafter, the dual copy mode is set, whereby the copy start switch is actuated to start the dual copy operation. Thus, the same number of copied papers are necessarily made. Thus, in the conventional dual copying machine, necessarily, the same number of copied papers in the same size of copied papers are given.